


EAD 2019: Hidden Facets

by hellbells



Series: EAD 2019 Hellbells collection [4]
Category: NCIS, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darker Tony, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Tale from Tony's Black Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Senior is a piece of work. Tony realises this when he is effectively married off to the businessman, Richard Roper. Tony can see what his father can't about who this man is - so he has a choice, resist, or make the best of the situation.... Roper doesn't play fair and knows how to manipulate the game.





	EAD 2019: Hidden Facets

**Author's Note:**

> So Happy Evil Author Day - One of my favourite days of the year. As you know the provision on this is I have no idea when I will update this, although, as it is a Tony Black Book verse so odds it will happen.
> 
> This snippet is actually the originally written start before I realised I was going to end up writing a full-blown story before a short if I wasn't careful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, this is from the Shades of Grey collection and as such Tony is not quite as pure as in the normal collections - You have been warned.

Tony didn’t get it. His Dad asked him to be here. He was pretty sure that his request for cash to go to college would be denied. It wasn’t. His Dad had just one request that he attend one business deal and that would be it.

_ He should have known better. _

The guy with his Dad screamed businessman. Tony recognised the face, he was on TV often enough. This was Richard Roper - the entrepreneur who was fast approaching his first billion dollars. His Dad could only hope to reach a fraction of his success

The dinner was a set-up, this was an arranged marriage contract. His Dad was offering his ass for money and influence in one of the Arab countries. Oh, they weren’t calling it that but he was being offered as an assistant that would see their relationship  _ deepen _ .

Tony didn’t let his face fall and could see the danger in Roper’s eyes, he could now see the philanthropic moves were a smokescreen. Christ, how couldn’t his father see what a villain he was talking to? 

Senior made his exit pretty quickly. He obviously didn’t trust Tony not to make a scene. Tony wasn’t as naive as his father. He knew if he made a scene it would end badly for him and if there was one thing he liked doing it was living. If this was going to work, he would need to show he had a spine but not be too cheeky. 

“You don’t have anything to say?”    
  
Tony hummed. “I’m assimilating. When I joined this dinner, all I was aiming for was money to pay for my college tuition.”   
  
“Oh, what did you want to study?” Roper asked, intrigue in his voice.   
  
Tony shrugged. “Sports science as it was a back-up for my football career.”

“Not just a pretty face.”   
  
Tony rolled his eyes. “You are a billionaire who could have anyone. Don’t be a cliche.”   
  
Roper put his wine down. “You’re not wrong but this world is becoming rather boring. You have a brain that I think you should put to use. And as for other things? Well ... we will see where things go.”   
  
Tony understood what was being said, he would be allowed to use his brain and for now, he would be left alone. He just hoped it stayed that way, he needed to figure out exactly what Roper was into as he reeked of danger.

~*~

Tony had plans to escape before they’d even landed on the island that also doubled as one Richard Roper’s home. Tony could fake enthusiasm with the best of them. He could also adapt and would wait for the right time. At least his cage was a gilded one, and that was quite a pool. 

“You like it here?” Richard asked him, his tone suggesting he cared.   
  
Tony snorted. “No one in their right mind would be able to hate this place.”   


Richard smiled and it changed his face. Tony was taken aback, he reminded himself he was dead set on hating this guy. A little child raced through the hallway. “Daddy!”

And the child jumped into Roper’s arms with an innocent grin only a child could have. Roper smirked seeing Tony’s face, knowing he had his hook. Tony wouldn’t stay to protect his family, there was no love lost between Tony and Senior but this fierce look of protection? Well, that was something he could exploit and use. 

“Who is this?”    
  
Roper turned to face him and there was no doubt about the child’s parentage - those piercing blue eyes were definitely a good characteristic to inherit. “This, this is Tony and he’s Daddy’s friend.”   
  
“Can he play with me?”    
  
Roper chuckled. “Well, Squirt, that is something you will have to ask him.”

“Will you play with me?”    
  
Tony smiled, not able to help the infectious enthusiasm. “Well, you will have to show me all the cool places around here.”   
  
“I can do that.”   
  
Richard smirked. “Daniel, can you go and find Corky for me please?”   
  
“Okay, Daddy.”

~*~ 

It’s amazing how differently things can feel even just a month later. Tony was sitting to dinner with Richard, yes, the crew were around but they were hovering in the background. It must have been like the old school servants - out of sight, out of mind. The dinner was of the utmost quality and Tony could see nothing but the beautiful Atlantic. “Why me?”    
  
“What’s that?” Roper asked, knowing full well what he’d heard. Richard hadn’t expected the young man to challenge him. He’d been a means to an end, DiNozzo Senior had contacts that he needed and he needed arm candy for a few events. He’d never expected the man to arrive stunningly handsome, clearly quick-witted and constantly challenging Richard. 

It had been the most fun corrupting all that good, and he did it with Tony’s own good intentions. “I have the kingdom, I have the money and everything I need ... but it is no fun on my own. What’s the point?”    
  
Tony wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. “You’re lonely?”    
  
Richard shrugged. “I am surrounded by people but they either fear me or want to suck up to me and not in a fun way.”   


Tony grinned at that sarcasm. “One might say that that is a problem of your own making.”   
  
Richard raised his glass because he did have a point. “And then there is you. Your father sold you like a commodity, now I saw the look in your eyes that promises retribution toward him when you got the chance.”

Tony didn’t deny it, he hated his father for that little stunt. He was too much of a coward to tell him he’d lured him there under false pretences. “I stayed for Daniel.”   
  
Richard chuckled. “Oh sweet Tony, I know, but you’re warming to me. Despite what your father thinks, I have no intention of forcing you. My promise on that first night still stands, rape is not my style ... you’ll come willingly.”   


Tony shrugs as that remains to be seen. As it stands, he lives in a beautiful isolated mansion, caring for a young boy and watching how a crooked billionaire moulds a secret empire. “Won’t it hurt your image to have a male lover?” Tony tried to reason with him.   
  
Roper grinned wickedly around his glass. “They expect me to have a beautiful companion and believe me, I can shut down any homophobic comments without using any of the hardware I broker.”   


Tony finished his dinner. “Pity.”   
  
Richard had a feeling it wasn’t going to take much to push Tony fully onto his side. “You can do what you feel necessary.”

“I won’t call you  _ Daddy. _ ”

Richard howled with laughter. “Thank heavens for that, I have Danny. I want a lover not someone to massage my ego. You’ve seen the sycophants who do that.”

Tony nodded. “Just keep Corky away from me when he slips into creep daddy mode.”   
  
Richard wrinkled his nose in distaste for the mangled English. “I will do my best but he is too useful to the business to gag him permanently.”   


Tony smirked even as he shuddered. “I wouldn’t, he’d probably enjoy it if you did.”

~*~

Tony did soften to Richard and it was his twenty-first birthday. And damn, Richard had given him quite the day. They’d watched the Superbowl in the best seats, eating only the food Tony liked. They’d spent the day as a family too, no friends or work today.

That evening Danny was off in his rooms and they were still in the living area of the hotel suite. “Today was amazing.”   
  
“Only the best for my guy.” Richard said with a smirk.

Tony leant in closer so that he was pressed into Richard’s side. He was saying in his mind,  _ baby steps. _

What he didn't see as he snuggled was the sense of satisfaction on Richard's face. 

___Mission Accomplished._

. 


End file.
